


A Linda and Maze fanfiction

by Seriesthoughts



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:55:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22085992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seriesthoughts/pseuds/Seriesthoughts
Summary: A little Linda and Maze fanfiction, written after the season 2 finale events.
Relationships: Linda Martin/Mazikeen (Lucifer TV)
Kudos: 24





	A Linda and Maze fanfiction

Maze had been waiting in the hallway for what felt like “months” now. She let Lucifer be here for Linda, and now that he was gone, she couldn’t wait to see her friend and talk to her.

But Linda was feeling tired when her boss left, so she figured she would let her get some rest first. She was cooling her heels, her patience growing thinner by the minute.

Not to mention, she had very little.

But she couldn’t let her worries have the best of her. Linda was out of the woods, so the danger was in the past. She could only relax and wait to open those doors again.

At one point, she couldn’t stand it anymore. So, she decided to sit inside Linda’s room, on the little uncomfortable chair next to her bed to wait it out. That way, she couldn’t miss the curfew.

When Linda opened her eyes, Maze immediately reacted. She threw herself at her bedside, and placed herself to stroke her hair. Seeing her friend like that was the absolute worse. It felt like crap.

And Maze didn’t like feelings. So, it was even harder.

\- Hey ! How are you feeling ?

\- Like if a goddess tortured me, she joked.

Maze and Linda burst in laughter. At least, Linda didn’t lose her sense of humor.

\- It was dark, Maze pointed out. We might be hanging out to much.

\- Don’t underestimate me. There are things you still don’t know, Linda teased.

\- I’d never underestimate you

Hearing that, Linda straightened up in her hospital bed. She put her glasses on, and gave Maze a smile that she didn’t trust. She was about to be a shrink.

\- That’s sweet Maze. You’re allowing yourself to feel more and more, it’s a great step.

\- Shut up ! She replied, visibly annoyed.

Linda couldn’t repress a smile. She knew she was scoffing a little, but it wasn’t easy dealing with supernatural beings. Especially when they were stubborn as hell, figuratively speaking.

\- And no more playing hero against gods or goddesses. That was very noble, but stupid. I need you alive ! She added.

Linda had a moment of realization. She suddenly understood how much she didn’t have the whole picture. She had no idea what Maze had to endure really. At some point, she lost consciousness.

Or at least she thought. Little she knew Amenadiel actually froze time that day, in order to save her.

She only vaguely heard what she thought was her, crying out for help. But it was impossible. Maze never cried. Or did she ?

\- Maze… I’m so sorry.

\- Don’t even… Just, be careful okay ?

\- Okay, she answered softly.

And Linda knew Maze would ignore her feelings in front of her right now. But Maze had also made the most progress opening up to people. So she could let her have this for a while.

And then, they would talk things out.

God, she had no idea how much she had scared everyone. Up until now. But she was Lucifer and Maze’s friend for better or for worse. And she sure as hell wasn’t going anywhere anytime soon.

\- I promise you I won’t die, she said.

\- Good ! Maze answered, pretending like she didn’t care.

And that was a promise she intended to keep. Anyway, Maze would resuscitate her and kill her again if she didn’t.


End file.
